Ter-A-took
English Description Ter-A-took, the capitol city of Tarn-A-tuuk (on the continent Kiombael, in the Machairas of the main continent, the mountains in the upper right corner of the colour map you saw first). The buildings in the upper left and right corners are temples for the eagle-god, Dondra and the wolf-god, Borgon, who are locally known as Talarka and Kerbatu, respectively. Ausführliche deutsche Beschreibung Zurecht sind die Ter-baak mit Stolz erfüllt, wenn sie von ihrer Hauptstadt, der Gebirgsfestung Ter-A-took sprechen. Schon von weitem erkennt der Wanderer die mächtige Zitadelle Biraka-A-natook auf dem Gipfel von Biraka-Ter-abuuk, des höchsten Berges im ophischen Teil des Tarn, die über den Stadtanlagen Ter-A-took's thront und von den kunstvollen Gebilden des Birek-Talarka und des Birek-Kerbatu flankiert wird. Diese beiden Tempelanlagen wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte vollständig aus dem Fels der beiden Seitengipfel des Biraka-Ter-abuuk herausgemeißelt, wobei natürlich vorhandene Grotten für die Eingangsbereiche genutzt wurden. Birek-Talarka (Tempel des chaotischen Gottes der Riesen und Sturmboten des Gebirges) hat die Form eines auf seinem Horst sitzenden Adlers, den Blick auf die unter ihm liegende Stadt gerichtet. Die linke Schwinge (in Richtung der Zitadelle) ist angehoben und ruht auf mächtigen Säulen, die ihre Federn darstellen. Schwinge und Säulen waren ehemals Dach und Wand einer natürlichen Grotte, der durch meisterliche Steinmetzarbeit ihre heutige Form gegeben wurde. Birek-Kerbatu (Tempel des chaotischen Kriegsgottes des Gebirges und Schütterers) hat die Form eines Wolfskopfes, dessen Rachen den Eingang zum Tempel bildet. Auch dieser war einmal eine natürliche Grotte, von deren Wänden nur Stützsäulen stehengelassen wurden, die die Zähne des Wolfes darstellen. Die wehrhaften Mauern der Biraka-A-natook sind nur teilweise aus dem Stein gehauen, der Rest ist darauf gemauert worden. Das riesige rechteckige Hauptgebäude der Zitadelle mit seinen Wehrgängen und gewaltigen Zinnen und der imposanten Fenstergalerie sowie der mächtige Bergfried wurden vollständig aus weißem Granit aus einem tiefergelegenen Steinbruch am anthischen Hang des Biraka-Ter-abuuk errichtet. Zwischen Biraka-A-natook und dem Birek-Talarka dehnt sich über etwa 40 m ein schmaler Sattel, der nur sehr schwer begehbar ist. Der einzige Zugang zum Birek-Talarka führt vom peristerischen Tor der Zitadelle über einen Galerieweg, der unterhalb des Sattels in die Felswand gemeißelt wurde. Birek-Kerbatu ist durch eine tiefe Schlucht, die Urnot-kenurtok, die sich weiter nach Ophis schlängelt, von Biraka-A-natook getrennt. Jedoch werden die Katakomben beider Bauwerke durch eine Zugbrücke über die Schlucht verbunden. Der Granit-Steinbruch schuf auch die Voraussetzung für den Bau von Alar-took, der Oberstadt, da dort nach der Abtragung des Granits ein von einer Felswand umgebenes Hochplateau entstand, auf dem vor etwa 80-120 Jahren die Gebäude Alar-tooks angelegt wurden. Hier residiert der Adel (zu diesem Begriff an anderer Stelle einige Erläuterungen) Tarn-A-tuuks, hier stehen auch die Verwaltungsgebäude der Hauptstadt, die Schulen des Bauens, des Bergbaus, des Schmiedens, des Kampfes (davon mehrere), des Heilens sowie die Große Bibliothek. Die Führung des Reiches hingegen residiert auf Biraka-A-natook, wo auch die Festungsgarnison untergebracht ist. Hinter Alar-took ragen die Felswände nahezu senkrecht über 150 m bis zu den Fundamenten des Birek-Talarka auf. Vom Fuße des Bergfrieds zieht sich eine etwa 30-60 m hohe und an der Basis ebenso starke Felsmauer entlang der Urnot-kenurtok abwärts und dann um Alar-took herum, bis sie auf der anderen Seite an die Felswände des peristerischen Abhanges des Biraka-Ter-abuuk anstößt. Auf diese Weise hat Alar-took eine nahezu unbezwingbare natürliche Verteidigungsmauer. Zwischen den Felsabhängen unterhalb des Galerieweges und der Felsmauer entlang der Urnot-kenurtok zieht sich ein steiles Tal von der Oberstadt zu den Fundamenten der Zitadelle hin, durch das ein in Serpentinen ansteigender Weg Alar-took mit der Biraka-A-natook verbindet. Unterhalb der Felsmauern der Oberstadt erstreckt sich ein weiteres abgestuftes Hochplateau, das im Phialae durch die Urnot-kenurtok begrenzt wird, und im Peristera und Anthos durch bis zu 100 m hoch aufragende Felsen, deren Außenseiten in die schroff abfallenden Bergwände des Biraka-Ter-abuuk übergehen. Im Diktyon endet das Plateau unvermittelt in den steilen Abhängen, die etwa 2000 m hinab zum Tal des Dampfes, das in unserer Sprache Aidaak-urtok heißt, abstürzen. Dieses Plateau wird durch eine doppelte Steinmauer mit gewaltigen Wehrtürmen in die Mittel- und die Unterstadt geteilt. Zwischen den Mauern verläuft der Weg von den Stadttoren zu einer Brücke über die Urnot-kenurtok. Jenseits der Schlucht befindet sich Oiban-took, die Außenstadt, etwa 300 m unterhalb des Birek-Kerbatu. Von dort führen die befahrbaren Wege ins Tal des Dampfes und zu benachbarten Tälern und Bergketten sowie über den Birasta-belakat (Pass im Stauros des Biraka-Ter-abuuk) ins Tal des Kalten Nebels und die machairischen Regionen des Tarn. Siedlungskern von Ter-A-took war Aldop-took, der obere Teil der heutigen Mittelstadt, wo sich die Häuser der Wohlhabenden um einen kurz vor einem Felsabsatz aufgestauten kleinen See gruppieren. Aus diesem See, der Tabeek-surat ("Spiegel der Nacht") genannt wird, entspringt der Gerez-syrik ("Springender Bach"), der in Kaskaden hinunter zur Urnot-kenurtok stürzt. Dieser Teil der Stadt ist durch eine Brücke über die Schlucht mit der kleinen Ansiedlung Kerbatu-Biratook direkt am Wege zum Birek-Kerbatu verbunden, die erst in den letzten zwölf Jahren entstanden ist. Hier finden Pilger zum Birek-Kerbatu Herberge, Verpflegung und Unterhaltung, hier findet sich auch eine weitere Kampfschule, deren Anhänger sich ganz und gar fanatisch Kerbatu verschrieben haben. Die Große Grube im Peristera dieser Ansiedlung ist eine der Kuriositäten des Biraka-Ter-abuuk und wird dem Wirken des Schütterers zugeschrieben, ebenso wie die Ansammlung kleiner felsiger Bergkuppen, die Kerbatu-Biratook von Oiban-took trennt. Unterhalb des ersten Wasserfalls des Gerez-syrik zieht sich Doldop-took, der mittlere Teil der Mittelstadt hin. Hier finden sich alle Arten von Handwerkern und Händlern, Werkstätten und Märkten. Im Lychnos geht dieser Teil der Mittelstadt allmählich in den unteren Teil, Uldop-took, über, der nach Phialae hin immer tiefer gelegen ist, bis er unterhalb des zweiten Wasserfalls schließlich knapp 30 m unterhalb von Doldop-took liegt. Hier finden sich hauptsächlich Gasthäuser und Karawansereien, weitere Werkstätten und Märkte sowie mittelständische Wohnquartiere. Die gesamte Mittelstadt wird dominiert vom Bakurf-Ter ("Heiliger Felsen des Steinkreises"), der sich am Rand der Urnot-kenurtok gute 100 m in die Höhe reckt und von einem Kreis aus Steinsäulen gekrönt wird, dessen mystische Bedeutung an anderer Stelle erläutert werden soll. An diesem Fels, der an seiner Basis einen Umfang von etwa 150 m hat, befinden sich auch die beiden ältesten Ter-batook des Reiches. Die Familien, die darin wohnen, streiten sich schon seit Generationen, welches Ter-batook das ältere von den beiden ist. Die Unterstadt und die Außenstadt - beide werden ihrem Namen gerecht. In Ular-took, der Unterstadt, wohnen Arbeiter, Tagelöhner, und dergleichen mehr - eben die "Unterschicht". Hier gibt es aber auch die lustvolleren Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten, besonders seit der Fertigstellung der Großen Zirkelhalle vor wenigen Jahren; außerdem gibt es in Ular-took auch eine offene Arena, in der regelmäßig Kampfspiele abgehalten werden. Jenseits der Urnot-kenurtok, in Oiban-took, der Außenstadt, konzentrieren sich die "Außenseiter", also diejenigen, die außerhalb der Stadt arbeiten. Dort sind auch die Sitten etwas rauher, und die meisten Häuser noch ärmlicher als in Ular-took. Hier sind aber auch die Außenposten der Stadtverteidigung - Bastionen, starke Mauern und ein scharf bewachtes Ungetüm von einem Stadttor, dessen Hauptturm fast die Höhe des Bergfriedes der Biraka-A-natook erreicht. Am Wege vor dem Stadttor sind in einiger Entfernung von den Bastionen noch ein paar Gebäude zu finden, die hauptsächlich der Versorgung von Reisenden dienen, die erst nach der Schließung des Stadttores eintreffen, sowie zur Unterbringung der Garnison für die Außenbefestigungen. Die Felswände im Anthos der Unterstadt und bis hinauf zur Mittelstadt sind mit um die 40 Ter-batook übersäht, weitere 20 zieren die Felswände im Phialae der Außenstadt. Deshalb nennt man diese auch scherzhaft die "Schwalbennestgalerien".